A Glowing Friendship in the Darkest Night
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben gets spooked by a scary movie, he has a terrible nightmare and needs help from a good friend.


**GoldGuardian2418 helped me out and gave me this wonderful story idea! Thank you so much, Goldie! I am so proud of this story!**

* * *

It was a cold and eerie night at the Grant Mansion, the scariest house in town.

Ben Tennyson was hoping for a quiet, relaxing night of sleep after a hard day's work. But he wasn't sleeping soundly.

Ben had watched a scary movie with Rachel, Rook, and the other aliens. It was about a demon that comes in the dead of night and chokes his victims to death with his creepy, lifeless hands.

It took every ounce of courage for Ben to remain calm and not look scared in front of everyone.

But now the movie was taking its toll on Ben's sleep.

"No...Noooooo!" Ben yelled in his sleep. He dreamt that the phantom was going to come out through the wall and strangle him.

From a different bedroom, Atomix woke up when he heard someone screaming. The alien hopped out of bed and used his powers to make his arms glow to help him navigate through the dark.

* * *

Ben's nightmare was growing worse. Sweat started to bead on his forehead, he tossed and turned, his mind riddled with terror.

"NO! Get back!" Ben screamed.

"Ben! Ben! Wake up!"

Ben finally woke up, he saw Atomix looming over him with arms glowing green and his hands looked like they were about to grab him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The teen uncorked a huge, horrified, ear-slitting scream.

Atomix staggered back. "Ben! Calm down!" He tried to reach out to Ben in order to comfort him, but it made Ben scream and stagger back.

In reality, it was only Atomix, but in Ben's imagination, it was a glowing green monster!

Ben continued to scream as he ran out the bedroom.

Atomix had to go after Ben before he gets hurt.

Ben kept running, too scared to look back with the monster or whatever it was chasing after him. He felt his entire being tingle with fear.

"I have to get out of here!" Ben was almost to the door, but the monster jumped in his path.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben screamed and ran the other way.

But the hero was grabbed and pinned to the floor.

NO! NO, PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ben's eyes were squeezed shut, he was too afraid to look.

"Ben! It's me! Atomix!"

Ben managed to stop screaming and struggling. He looked closely this time and saw that it was Atomix.

"A-Atomix?!" Ben said.

"Sorry if I scared you, kiddo." the big alien said.

"I-I wasn't scared!" Ben lied. "Now let me go!"

"Ben, being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of." Atomix said calmly.

But Ben was too angry and embarrassed to listen.

"Ben, don't be upset."

"I am not upset!"

"Then why do you sound upset?"

"I-I'm not-! I mean, I-" Ben growled in frustration. "I just feel stupid because I thought you were a monster , okay?! There! I said it! Now let me go!"

Seeing him still angry, Atomix realized there was only one way to calm his friend down.

"But Ben, I am a monster..." Atomix said darkly.

Ben's toughness started to shrink. "What?..."

Atomix chuckled evilly as he lifted up Ben's arms and pinned him above his head with one hand. "I'm the worst monster you can ever imagine!"

Now Ben was feeling scared again. Atomix was a powerful alien, what was he gonna do to him?!

Ben was about to scream and beg for mercy until he felt something wiggle against his stomach.

"I'm a tickle monster!" Atomix said playfully.

No sooner did his big fingers tickle against Ben's tummy that the hero started laughing it up.

"Ahahahahahahaha! NO! DON'T! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Atomix had Ben trapped and tickled silly on one of his tickle spots. He used one finger to tickle right in the middle of the boy's tummy. "Kitchy, kitchy, koo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ATOMIHIHIHIX!" Ben laughed out.

"Yes?" the alien asked as he kept tickling.

"S-S-STAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you trying to say, Ben? I can't understand you." Atomix said. "You're gonna have to stop laughing." He tickled Ben's armpits.

Now it was impossible for Ben to stop laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Atomix could tell that Ben was getting better. He decided to give the boy a rest.

Ben panted for breath as Atomix scooped him in his hands. "You okay, Ben?"

It took a while, but Ben finally responded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Atomix started carrying the boy up the stairs. "I'm sorry, sport. But I had to cheer you up, somehow." he said. "I don't like seeing my friends upset. Especially when there's nothing to be upset about."

When Ben thought about it, he really was upset over nothing. "Yeah, you're right. But still..."

"I know, being a superhero is hard when you try to be tough, right?"

Ben nodded.

"Well, being scared doesn't mean you're a coward or weak, it makes you human."

"It does?" Ben said, confused.

"Sure, it means you have feelings. And having feelings is better than being an emotionless robot. Trust me, I know."

Ben stared at the alien. "That is true, you're not emotionless." When Ben thought more about it, Atomix has always been a mystery to him.

What species was he? What planet was he from?

"Here we are." Atomix brought Ben to his bedroom. He tucked him in nice and cozily.

"I hope I get to sleep, cause I'm wide awake." Ben said before he yawned a little.

Atomix chuckled. "I think I know how to fix that. Lay on your stomach.

Ben did as he was told and laid flat on his stomach. He then felt Atomix rubbing his back.

"Oh, yeah..." Ben sighed happily. Atomix maybe big and powerful, but he had a real gentle touch. "Sorry if I was being such a jerk."

"It's okay. Just remember, Ben. There's nothing wrong with being afraid. As long as you always have courage when things get tough."

"I will." Ben closed his eyes. "Thank you..."

It didn't take long for Ben to be lulled back to sleep. Atomix pulled the covers over Ben and quietly left the room.

* * *

 **Hmm, where did Atomix come from? Only time will tell ;)**


End file.
